swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectres
The Spectres are a collective name given to refer to the crew members of the VCX-100 light Freighter known as the Ghost History First Version The Spectres were first formed sometime prior to 1972 as a Rebel cell by Hera Syndulla who was joined by her droid C1-10P which was known to the crew as "Chopper". She eventually recruited the Order 66 Survivor Kanan Jarrus, Lasat Honor Guard Garazeb Orrelios, and Mandalorian weapons expert Sabine Wren to the crew. In 1972, while on Lothal the crew ran across local orphan Ezra Bridger who joined them after it was discovered that Bridger was able to use The Force. The crew would later become part of a larger Rebel cell that would lead up to the formation of the Rebel Alliance. During this time, the crew would face Imperial foes such as Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and an Imperial Security Bureau agent named Kallus who would later defect to the Rebellion after being stranded on a moon with Orrelios. The crew would also recruit others to the Rebel cause including the former Clone Captain Rex, an Imperial inventory droid AP-5, and future New Republic General Wedge Antilles. The crew would later lose Jarrus in an explosion at the Lothal Fuel Depot caused by Imperial forces under the command of the planet's governor Pryce and Bridger would disappear for a few decades after the purrgil jumped into hyperspace carrying Thrawn's flagship the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera with Bridger, Thrawn, and Gilad Pellaeon aboard. The remaining crew would go their separate ways with Syndulla eventually giving birth to her and Jarrus' son Jacen Syndulla. Reformation In 2018, Bridger surfaced in New York City and was given possession of the Ghost and Chopper by Tevin Felth as the ship and droid were considered abandoned property following Jacen Syndulla's murder at the hands of a xenophobic bigot who was later convicted and sentenced to life in prison. When word was received that the First Order had planned to deploy a fleet to Lothal, Bridger (who was working undercover as a New York City High School teacher) made plans to travel to his homeworld in the Ghost. He and Chopper quickly formed a new group of Spectres containing his fellow undercover operative NYPD officer Jamal Wilkins as well as Landon McKnight, Josh Myers, and Lucy Felth. The crew soon arrived at Lothal to find the First Order Fleet in orbit as well as Jedi Masters Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn who had been sent by the New Republic to investigate the rumor of a First Order fleet launching an invasion. In the battle that followed (later referred to as Operation Lothal Freedom), the crew would be aided by a fleet of Earth based warships and starfighters commanded by Remnant Admiral Firmus Piett and containing ships piloted by Tevin Felth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Michael Myers as well as a pair of McKnight's cousins flying X-Wings along with a New Republic fleet commanded by Wedge Antilles. This combined effort led to the destruction of many First Order ships, the capture of Armitage Hux by members of the Israeli Defense Forces, and the redemption of Jacen Solo by his twin sister Jaina Solo. Following this, the Spectres would be sent on missions by Tevin that he felt sending warships to do was impractical or politically incorrect. The crew would later receive a new astromech droid called R9-D2 which was owned by Lucy after Chopper was confined to the city by the older Felth and suspended from the crew by Bridger for theft among other things. Chopper's suspension was later lifted after Felth had located AP-5 and discovered that Chopper was involved with an office bet on Ezra and Landon becoming a couple. This new crew would sometimes work with the original Spectres on missions when required such as when Jamal teamed up with Orrelios and Kallus to prevent T-7 Ion Disruptors from ending up in the hands of the First Order or a Hutt who had sworn revenge on the crew after Josh and Lucy had disrupted a slave trading operation on Nal Hutta. Members The following individuals are or were members of the Spectres. This list also includes unofficial members of the crew. Spectres Non-Spectres * Category:Organizations